


Intro

by KimHyunasWife



Series: Fairy tail next generation fics [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimHyunasWife/pseuds/KimHyunasWife
Summary: This isn't really a fanfic, I just wanted to explain how I view the next gen kids in fairy tail so there's no confusion! I won't add ages, because they will differ depending on the fic, but I'll explain the older and younger siblings.(edited on 12/7/18)





	Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Mashima is releasing a sequel to fairy tail on the 7th, and ive been so excited so I just wanted to write down some characters and headcannons to get me motivated to write some more lmao.

Nalu's kids:

Nashi dragneel-  
•The way Hiro mashima drew her is how she looks in the fics  
•Mainly uses fire magic, and prefers long range attacks instead of close combat  
•Doesn't mean she can't hold her own in a fist fight  
•If she has to get closer, she uses a whip like her mom  
•Red guildmark on her right shoulder blade  
•Basically a tiny female natsu (and she's a total daddy's girl)  
•Loud, oblivious, stupidly loyal, brash  
•But everyone has a soft spot for her, especially her brother and dad  
•Speaking of her brother..

Jude Dragneel-  
•Blond, short hair, natsu's face  
•Nicknames include Ju, JuJu (storm), bro (nashi)  
•Older then Nashi by 3 years  
•White guildmark on the inside of his right wrist  
•Inherited 3 of lucy's keys, but prefers to use solid script magic  
•Sparred a lot with his dad and other guild members, so he's pretty decent with close combat too  
•Usually a wallflower type, mainly due to his shyness  
•But if you mess with his younger sister: ooh, you gettin one hell of an ass whoopin

Gruvia's kid:

Storm Fullbuster-  
•Looks-> same deal as Nashi  
• a couple months younger than Jude  
•Black/navy guild mark in the middle of his chest, right between his collarbones  
•Originally wanted water magic like his mom (mommy's boy), but later found ice magic was easier and suited him better  
• Quite good friends with Jude, despite their parents' rivalry  
• Works better close combat, with Jude as his long range backup/supporter  
• Bickers with his dad over attention from his mom, but they're still very close  
•Despite not being related to her, storm also takes on an older brother type role towards Nashi, mainly because she is oblivious to the intentions of people around her

Gajevy's kids:

Emma Redfox  
• Tiny Levy with longer hair  
• She and Gale are the oldest out of all the next gen  
• 4 years older than Jude  
• light blue guildmark on the left side of her neck  
• Can use a bit of iron magic like her father (he's so proud), but greatly prefers Requip magic like her aunt Erza  
• She deeply admires her dad's strength, but due to him being away on missions a lot, she mostly hangs out with her mom and aunt Lucy  
• So instead of becoming a hothead like her dad, she developed into quite the passionate nerd (still loves a good brawl though)  
• Being one of the two oldest of the next gen, she takes great responsibility into looking after them (unlike her twin)  
• Instead of hating her dad for being away so much, her admiration for him grew tenfold knowing that he was working hard for their family  
• 100% mom friend

Gale Redfox  
•Oof  
• the definition of teen angst  
• mom's hair color, gajeel everything else  
• Orange guild mark on his back  
• Uses water magic like juvia, because he sees water as the opposite of iron  
• Highly resents his dad for not being there enough  
• which makes him extremely protective over his mom and twin sister  
• when his dad comes back from a mission, Gale just straight up leaves until he knows his dad's gone  
• He and his sister are very close, even though they have very different opinions on things

 

Jerza:

They have no children, but Erza is more than happy to be the cool aunt to all of her friends' kids (her and jellal spoil them rotten)

Chendy:

They just recently got engaged, and are planning on adopting in the future, but are currently working on achieving stable lives/jobs together

Elfever's kid

Miri Strauss

• short brown curly hair  
• Miri has her mom's eyes (the stone power)  
• 6 months older then Nashi  
• Trained with her two aunts wendy and chelia to learn wind magic, and was very successful  
• Nashi's best friend, and the one that keeps her from dying every two minutes  
• light Grey guild mark below her right ear  
• level-headed, always goes with Nashi on missions, can tell what Nashi's thinking without even having to look at her  
• If Nashi's the brawl, then she's the brains  
•Strong sense of justice, what's right vs wrong, kind

Teams:

Miri and Nashi

Storm and Jude

Gale and Emma


End file.
